7 Teens at Freddy's
by Closerhenry
Summary: 7 teenagers enter the abandoned building that once was Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Everything is normal, until they go to bed. Then, things go bump in the night...
1. Prologue

"So, let me get this straight. You want us to go into an abandoned building; one that got closed down after 5 kids got killed, no less, and spend the night?"

"Yeah, why not? It'll be fun! You just don't want to go in because you're a pussy."

"Of course I'm scared! And why are you making decisions for Alex, Bret, Brie, Trey, and Devin?"

"I already asked them, Will. They all want to do it."

"Ugh! Why am I friends with you, Adam? Fine, I'll go. But we need to make preparations." Will sighed with defeat.

"Fine, we'll make your stupid 'preparations', you pussy." Adam laughed.

"We should bring flashlights, of course. I assume you intended on bringing sleeping bags or something. We should bring a small first aid kit, we don't want to cut ourselves and get tetanus or something. Of course, we will bring stuff for fun. I think that's all we'd need for one night." listed of Will. The two boys signed of Skype, as Adam sent a text to the others what to bring. They gathered their stuff, told their parents they were going to spend the night at one of the other kids' houses, and set out for the abandoned building that once was Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.


	2. Chapter 1

Brie woke up a large, and yet distant, crash. No one else awoke. Brie crawled out of her sleeping bag, and nudged Alex.

"Did you hear that crash? It sounds like it came from down the west hall." whispered Brie.

"No. Do you wanna check it out?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. It seems a little sketchy." she replied.

The duo grabbed their flashlights, and clicked them on. They slowly climbed off stage, and passed by the closed curtains as they entered the west hall. That was when they noticed a light was coming from out of the security office.

"Oh, shit! I think someone else is here! We need to go wake everyone else up! We have to leave, we could get in trouble or something!" Brie whispered frantically. Alex nodded, and the two turned around to see the door that led out of the west hall and into the dining hall was slowly opening. Alex grabbed Brie, and the two hid in the supply closet. Alex held his hand over Brie's mouth.

"We'll just wait until they pass, and then we make a break for it. We'll wake everyone up, and get out." Alex whispered quietly. Brie ripped Alex's hand from her mouth.  
>"Sounds good, but please stop breathing down my neck." Brie responded.<p>

"Brie, I'm not breathing down your neck. I'm to your left." Alex corrected.

"Wait, what? Then what's…" Brie's whispers trailed off as she looked behind her to see two small, white, circles. She barely managed to let out a squeak as the door behind her got thrown open as Alex was dragged out the door, leaving a trail of blood coming from his throat. Bonnie grabbed her throat with its huge, fuzzy hand. It lifted its other hand to its mouth, and extended one index finger, signaling for her to be quiet. Brie pounded on the hand to avail. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. Tears were staining Bonnie's hand, as Bonnie clunkily walked out of the storage closet. An animatronic fox could be seen inside the security room, staring at Alex's cold corpse, laying in a pool of blood. Its head turned toward Bonnie, and eyed Brie up and down. It motioned its head toward the storage room, and the door to the security office slammed shut. Bonnie silently made its way down the west hall, carrying Brie. It opened the door to the storage room, set her down gently. It opened a small closet inside the room, and pulled out a yellow costume. It was a spare Chica costume. It removed the head piece, and unzipped the front. There was metal and wires all throughout the suit, and it all looked very sharp. Bonnie lifted the head piece, and signalled for Brie to be silent again. It then slammed the head piece down onto Brie's head, sending a gush of blood down her shoulders and out the mouth and eye holes. Her blue eyes dangled out of the eye holes, as she slumped over. Bonnie lifted her unmoving corpse, and stuffed the rest of it into the Chica suit. The plastic interior of the suit protected against blood stains. The door quietly opened as Foxy entered, carrying Alex's body. Holes had been cut everywhere in his corpse, save his head. His eyes were closed, and his face was clean of any blood. The slit in his throat had started to crust. Foxy gently placed the body down, all the while it was shivering. Somehow, the suit didn't have a drop of blood on it anywhere. Bonnie pulled out a Freddy suit, and the two went to work.


	3. Chapter 2

Will awakened to his phone alarm, set to the quietest setting possible to not awake anyone else. He rubbed his eyes, and grabbed his journal. He wrote something down via phone light, and placed the journal back in his bag. Looking around, he noticed that Brie and Alex were gone. They'd probably waken up and had gone to go the bathroom or something. They did everything together. However, that's not what peaked Will's attention. What peaked his attention was why one of the pockets of his pack had been opened by someone other than him. He rummaged through it, and let out a quiet sigh of relief to find his wallet was still inside. He'd always been untrusting of the others. What _was _missing was just his travel size pack of tissues. He thought back to Alex and Brie, and let out a shudder at what they might be doing. _Oh well,_ he thought. _I don't mind. They're just tissues._ Will pulled out his wallet, and stared at his school ID card. Something about this place was just… _off. _The sudden closing down of the building, the murders, and the Bite of '87. It just screamed cover up. If Will could find out what was going on, he'd for sure get that scholarship the New York University. Will placed his wallet down, and pulled out his journal again. He couldn't keep away from it. There were so many theories floating in his head, it was impossible to not write them down. He bit down on the end of his pencil as he thought of a few. _It could have been the manager behind the murders, and used the security guard as a fall guy. Or maybe, the guard really did do it. Somehow, the Fox had to have known the guy was a pedophile. It couldn't have been a coincidence it was right after the kid went missing, and showed up with a new dad. _Will wrote down a few, but began to get concerned when Alex and Brie hadn't come back yet. They wouldn't just leave their stuff if they had chickened out. He sent a text to both of them. _Where r u guys_

No response after a good 3 minutes. Will shook Adam awake.

"Ugh, Will, what is it? I'm trying to sleep…" Adam moaned.

"Adam, something is going on. Brie and Alex are gone, and haven't come back in at least 20 minutes. Their stuff is still here, so I'm pretty sure they didn't leave. I'm worried." Will whispered. Adam slowly rose so he was sitting up.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" he groaned.

"I don't know, come help me look for them?" Will retorted.

"Fiiiine, if you're _that _scared." Adam sighed. The two looked around the dining room and show stage, but they weren't there.

"Maybe they're in the bathroom." Will suggested.

"I do not want to know what they'd be doing in the bathroom that'd take 20 minutes." Adam replied, completely deadpan. They entered the bathroom corridor, but the lack of any noise clued them off that Alex and Brie were not inside.

"If they aren't here or the in the dining hall, they are either in the security room or the backstage." Adam sighed.

"I really don't want to go back to the backstage, so let's go to security room." Will replied. The two walked out of the bathroom corridor, and down the east hall. Adam noticed the light was still on.

"We turned off the light, didn't we?" Adam asked.

"We didn't turn it on in the first place. There wasn't power. Something is off. You go in, and I'll be right behind you." Will whispered meekly.

"You are such a pussy, you know that?" Adam grumbled as the two continued down the east hall. Will stopped just before hallway lights, but Adam didn't notice. He walked into the doorway, and let out a frightened yell.

"What the fuck!? There's blood _everywhere_!" Adam yelled. Will took out his phone, and walked into the room. His knees grew weak at the sight of the red fluid, but he had to record evidence. He took a few pictures, all while Adam was gaping at him.

"What the hell are you doing!? This blood wasn't here before! We need to leave, some crazy guy probably stabbed Alex and Brie! There's too much blood for just one of them!" Adam urged.

"Adam, shut up. We're too far in. If we leave, we'll get blamed." Will muttered, as he took more pictures. He put his phone away after he had taken 5, and pulled out his journal and wrote something in it.

"What the fuck are you writing in there!? 'Dear Diary, Alex and Brie were murdered, and I'm standing in front of their blood. Did I mention I don't care?' What is wrong with you!? We are leaving now!" Adam yelled. Will finished writing, and turned around.

"Yeah, we're leaving. We're going to search around until we find who, or what, killed them." Will answered, as he walking into the doorway. He immediately ran in, and pressed the button marked "Door" on the door terminal. The steel door came sliding down, and closed without trouble.

"What the fuck was that about!?" questioned Adam. Will caught his breath, and pressed the light button. A light shown behind the window, and revealed Chica staring at the two through the window.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Adam screamed. Adam turned to run out the other door, but Will grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't go out that door." Will stated, pressing the door button on the other door. He then pressed the light button to reveal Bonnie's shadow outside the window.

"Oh, fuck! You saved me! But what are we gonna do? We're surrounded!" Adam moaned.

"I don't fucking know! We have to wait them out or something! They'll go away eventually!" Will retorted. He grabbed his journal, and begin to rapidly write in it. _I can't die here. None of the theories were right, the animatronics are still active. They are trying to get Adam and me. This explains the ad's warning of dismemberment. They must have gotten Alex and Brie. They just disappear in the same building as killer robots. We have to warn the others. There's still the Bear and the Fox._

Will closes his journal, and places it on the desk. He checks the lights which reveal that Chica and Bonnie are still there. He whips out his phone, and calls Trey's number. It immediately goes to voicemail. He tries Bret, but it does too. The same for Devin.

"Fuck! The others aren't responding, and we can't warn them! We have to get out of here now and get the others! This isn't one crazy dude, this is four murderous robots!" Will yelled, kicking the door. He walks up to the window, and stares directly at Chica. Her lifeless, wide open eyes make him shiver.

"Why don't they move!? They can't get in!" Will muttered. He checks the lights for the west hall, to thankfully see that Bonnie is gone.

"The rabbits gone! We can leave that way!" Adam gasped. Will quickly presses the door button, and walks out the hall to see the dark silhouette of Bonnie down the hall. Will rushes back inside, and presses the door button.

"Fuck! We're still cornered!" Will yells.

"Wait, the chicken is gone, too! Maybe it's really gone!" Adam suggested. Will sighs, and presses the door button to the east hall. There is nothing down the hall.

"It's clear! We need to go before it comes back!" Adam shouts, as he makes a break for it.

"Adam, wait! You didn't check the other side!" Will yells. Knowing what is about to happen, he slams the door shut again. Adam turns around, and screams. Even through the door and thick glass, Will can still hear the pure terror in his voice. Two white dots lunge at Adam, as the hall lights go dark. Will tries to turn on the lights, but they don't respond. Adam's screams continue, but trail down the hall. Before he hears the slamming of the east hall door, Adam's screams suddenly end.

"ADAM! FUCK, NO!" Will screams, as the lights finally come back on. Written on the window in fresh blood are the words, "IT'S ME". Will falls to his knees, knowing that without a shadow of a doubt, Adam will die very soon. And there was nothing anyone could do about it. He grabs his journal, and begins to document what just happened. If he does die, he wants what happened to be known by at least his family.


	4. Chapter 3

Freddy holds its hand over Adam's mouth with one hand, and holds him by his throat with the other. It silently brings him into back stage, and lets out a small chuckle. Right away, the stench of rancid meat is brought back to Adam. Freddy places Adam down, and Adam is somehow unable to make any noise. He can only sit there, shivering in pure terror. The bright white circles that indicate Freddy's location temporarily disappear as it rummages through the closet. It looks down at the costumes, and pulls out a Bonnie costume. It unzips the suit and removes the head piece. Adam can hear the sound of something hard falling out of the suit and onto the floor. Freddy lifts up the head piece, and slowly makes its way toward Adam. _Why the fuck can't I move!? It's so slow, I could just run! Why don't I run!? _In the silence, soft sound of flattening tissues rang out in the room. Freddy stopped, and looked down. It placed down the head piece, and walked out the door. Adam stared at the door in disbelief, and slowly stood up. _What the fuck just happened!? It stepped on something, and left! I have to leave!_ Adam flings open the door, and runs out of the backstage door. He notices 2 bright, white dots near the curtains, so he slows down immensely. He slowly tiptoed his way toward the stage, and climbs then notices that Brie and Alex's sleeping bags were inexplicably occupied again. He activates his flashlight, and nearly drops it in fright when he sees the bags are occupied by eyeless Freddy and Chica costumes. He whimpers as he realizes these were most likely their remains. He turns to Bret, Trey, and Devin. They are still asleep, and very alive. He shakes them awake.

"Guys, wake up! We need to get the fuck out of here! The robots turned on, and killed Alex and Brie! The bear one tried to kill me and Will, too!" Adam whispered. Devin looked at him, half awake.

"You're hilarious. Go back to bed, Adam." he muttered.

"I'm not fucking kidding! Look at their corpses, right there!" Adam hissed, pointing to the costumes. The 3 gasp, noticing the bloodstains on the sleeping bags.

"Holy fuck, you weren't kidding… shit, where's Will!?" Trey demanding, rising from his bag.

"He's trapped in the security room! The doors close, so he's safe at least. We need to leave and get help!" Adam answered.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's get the fuck out of here!" Bret whispered, as he grabbed his valuables.

"One of them is in this room, but he's all the way over there. If we be quiet and hurry, we'll make it out. I don't think they'll chase us." Adam whispered, as the group snuck to the door. They make it to it, and it opens with ease. The group steps into the moonlight, and take a breath of fresh air. They run to their bikes, and quickly jump on them. They all peddle away as fast as they can, ready to leave this place behind them. But it wasn't ready to lose tires all quickly pop, and they fall to the ground. The teens rise, wiping off dust and skin cells, as they see that glass shards are everywhere in the bike's tires. Being miles away from civilization, and no service, they had a choice. Walk, or go back in.

"Fuck no, I'm not going back in. I'd rather walk for a week than go back in there." Adam huffed.

"You said the security room is safe. If we can get in there with Will, we'll be all set until day. They only turn on at night." Trey suggested.

"I don't know if it's worth it. Risk dieing so we don't have to walk as much, or risk whatever might be out there at night? I don't know. You said you escaped them, so maybe they aren't that strong." Devin reminded.

"Even if we leave, Will's still in there. I'm not leaving him." Bret finalized. The four sigh, knowing they have to go back. The four look at the dull sign, and push open the doors. Adam is carrying a brick, Devin a metal pipe, Bret a large shard of glass, and Trey a stopping sign. The wander inside, and immediatly, Trey and Devin are grabbed by Chica and Bonnie. They snap the two teens' necks, and they go limp.

"TREY!" cried Adam.

"DEVIN!" screamed Bret. Adam throws the brick at Bonnie, and grabs the metal pipe and throws it at Chica. The two animatronics fall over, and seemingly turn off. Adam falls to his knees, puking at the death of his friends. In the midst of adrenaline, he doesn't even notice Bret's muffled cry, as Freddy places the head piece meant for Adam on Bret's head. Bret goes limp, and Freddy drags him into the backstage. He doesn't even notice the growing metal clanks, before everything goes black.


	5. Chapter 4

Will sits, balled up in a corner. He shivers, afraid to look up. The phone call had made him paranoid. It was so demented, no human could have made it. His journal entries had devolved into scribbles and poor sketches of the animatronics. He grabbed his phone, and made another audio recording.

"It is 4:30 AM, and I am not dead. Those are all of the positives. Adam is dead. Brie and Alex are dead. Bret, Devin, and Trey are probably dead. If not, they left me.I've heard numerous poundings on the doors, and I'm terrified to look out the windows. I could use the monitors, but then he might show up again. The power is running low. I have 15 more minutes at this rate. 45 if I save power by opening the doors. But I can't do that. They'll get in." Will stops, waiting for the bangs on the door. But they don't happen. They should have happened by now. Will meekly rises, and looks at the monitors for the Pirate's Cove. The curtains are wide open, but the Fox is not in the West Hall. He scans the building, and sees the monitor for the Dining Room. Bonnie and Chica are dragging two bodies, and the Fox is standing over a third. Its hands are raised to its face, almost as if it were questioning what it did. But, no matter where Will looked, he couldn't find Freddy. Without even looking at the lights, Will slams his fist on the east door button, and sprints out. He hears a laugh from the security room, almost as if Freddy was admiring his awareness. As Will runs down the East Corridor, he sees the scene of the murders first hand. The Fox is still there, looking down at its hands. Its head turns, and the two's eyes connect. Will stops, and simply stares. The Fox's eyes are lit a bright blue, but turn to a sickening Yellow. It starts to shudder, its eye patch flinging up and down. Will takes a step back, and the mouth of the fox drops open. It lets out an ear piercing shriek, and Will runs into the kitchen to avoid the Fox. The kitchen was dimly lit, and utensils were scattered everywhere. Will grabbed the biggest knife he could find, just as the door to the kitchen is busted down by the Fox. It lunges at Will with its hook, but Will deflects the strike away with the knife.

"FUCK! GO AWAY, YOU ALREADY TOOK EVERYTHING!" Will screamed. The Fox was unfazed, and continued to lash out a Will. Each attack was getting harder to deflect, and Will was wearing out. In the middle of the Fox's swing, Will rushed forward with the knife. It went straight through the Fox's stomach, and the hook slid into Will's back. Blood leaked out of both wounds. Will stood there, eyes closed. He slowly opened them, and saw the blood on his knife. He looked up, and the Fox's eyes had turned blue. The eye patch flipped down, and its mouth closed. It took the hook out of Will, and took a step back. Will looked at his knife again, and dropped it. He stepped back as well. The Fox grabbed the zipper of its suit, and pulled it down. Out of the suit tumbled the hearts of Adam, Alex, Bret, Brie, Devin, and Trey. Will took another step back, as tears rolled down his eyes.

"No, god… no, why… why would… why would you… do this… why would you do this…. oh my god… please… no… why would you do this?" Will cried. Something else tumbled out of the suit. A dried, and broken skeleton. One of a small child. It pointed to the skeleton, then to itself, then to its eyes. Will shook his head, unwilling to notice what the Fox had to show. The fox slowly stepped out of the kitchen, leaving Will alone with the hearts of his friends and the skeleton of a dead kid. He stayed there for what seemed like hours.


	6. Chapter 5

Will's eyes opened to his alarm. The westminster chimes rang through the air, as he slowly stood. The hearts and skeleton were gone from the floor. But Will didn't care. He pushed his way out the door. The blood stains of Bret, Trey, Adam, and Devin pooled at the front entrance. The morning light gleamed on the blood. But their bodies were gone. The alarms of the others could be heard backstage, and Will forced himself to push through that door. The smell of rancid meat was gone, and so were all of the spare headpieces. Inside was Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica. The other spares were gone. The ones with his friends inside. Will realized the alarms weren't coming from in here. He exited the room, and turned toward the Pirate's Cove. The curtain was wide open, and tracks of blood led down the west hall. Will sighed, knowing that the animatronics would be off. He followed the tracks down the hall, and into the security room. Inside, was the Fox animatronic sitting in the chair. The phones of his friends were on the desk, along with his. The picture Will had taken was being displayed on his phone, and his journal was right next to it. The pencil was inside the journal, to mark a page. Will opened his journal, and simply stood there. Spelled in big letters, was something Will knew he didn't write. The message simply said, "I'm sorry. -Foxy" Will closed the journal, and lifted the animatronic off of the chair. It was quite heavy, but not impossible to lift. Will pocketed his and the others' phones, and trudged outside with the Fox. Laid outside were drawings in dirt of Will's friends. The hook of the fox was covered in dirt. Will set the Fox down in the middle, and took out his phone. Will took a picture of the scene, and slowly opened his journal. _They are all dead. I lived, but the others didn't. The fox seemed to be a pawn in all of this, and it seeks forgiveness. The reason behind the disappearances of the security guards is obvious. Inside the Fox was a tiny skeleton, and the hearts of my friends. The killer long ago stuffed the children inside the suits, and the spirits of the children haunted the machines and wanted revenge. They got it._ Will's tears stained the page, and he stopped writing. He put the journal in his bag, and grabbed his bike the dusted the glass off of the tires, and rode his way to the police station. He presented his findings, and there was a very brief investigation, before everything Will had said was proven true. They found the skeletons of the dead children in the suits, but the fifth child was never found. The parents of Adam, Alex, Bret, Brie, Devin, and Trey were all called. A joint funeral was held, and Will attended. He had printed out the picture he had taken, and tossed it into the casket so they would be remembered. He placed a printed copy of his journal inside as well, so they would be appeased. Will was offered scholarships from the top journalism schools in the country for his breakthrough, including some from other countries. Will accepted one from the UK, as he wanted to get away from America. After that night, Will was never the same. He never had another friend, and was always silent unless required. To this day, he doesn't talk. He only writes. The printed copy of his journal, along with hindsight, became a bestseller in all english speaking countries. It started the trend of thorough investigations in kid franchises to prevent a tragedy such as this from ever happening again. The note from Foxy has become an international symbol, standing for the sympathy of those forced to do something they didn't want to do. Foxy was refurbished and sent to Will after he graduated. It is kept on display in his house, and others have said it is the only thing he talks to. No one ever noticed Foxy's last message, however. No one, but Will. On the inside of Will's back cover, was a message carved into it.

"You saved me from my prison, so I saved you. Thank you."


End file.
